The Golden Crane
by Machlud
Summary: This is in answer to Neelas challenge. basically it is a one shot fic about lan and nynaeve in the borderlands and how nynaeve does something that upsets lan but then he realizes she was right and stuff happens. Yeah I know it is a lame summary but a go


The Golden Crane Banner

By Faeriepuck

A/N This fanfiction is in answer to Neela's Challenge. It is also a Christmas present to all those who like Lan/ Nynaeve fiction like I do. This is my first real attempt at this so go easy on me. Also, this will most likely be a one shot fic unless you want more. One more thing, the first part of the story is just to tell you what is happening it will not be some great epic story so don't expect one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wheel of Time or its wonderful characters.

The Golden Banner

El' Nynaeve Mandrogoran was a full Aes Sedai of the Grey Tower and a representative of the Lord Dragon (a.k.a) Rand. After Rand and she had untainted Saidin the Amrilyn of the rebel Aes Sedai, Egwene, had launched an attack on the White tower with the help of Rand's Ash'aman, now known as male Sedai. Elaida had been overthrown and the two towers combined into one. Known as the Grey Tower. Rand trusted her and her husband, Lan, greatly and had come to them once late at night and asked or rather commanded them to help him. He had said that he needed them to go to the Borderlands and seek out Lord Agelemar. They were to ask him to spare as many fighting men as were possible from fighting trollocs in the great Blight and to take them to help out Rand because the Last Battle was coming very soon and Rand needed everyone who was not already fighting to come and help him.. Lan and Nynaeve had immediately agreed to help out Rand although they later told each other that the only reason they had agreed was because they were compelled by Tav'eren.

And here is where the real story starts......................

Lan and Nynaeve had traveled on horseback to the borderlands because they had wanted to spend some quality time together without anybody around. Their journey had taken many weeks and had been very exhausting so when they had reached Lord Agelemar's palace Nynaeve had gone off to the baths so that she could relax and scrub off the dust from their long journey. Lan on the other hand had gone strait to Agelemar's study so that he could tell him why they were there. When Nynaeve had finished bathing she headed towards Agelemar's study so that she could greet him and fill in any missing details. When she arrived she heard raised voices and so decided to listen out in the hall to see what they were talking about.

"I will not raise the Golden Crane. I have told you this before, many times for that matter, and still it has not sunken into your brain that I will not raise the banner." Said Lan breathing heavily. "I know you have told me, the light only knows how much you have told me, but Lan, can't you see? I don't have the 10th of the men I need to keep the trollocs in the blight and in some places they are beginning to overpower us. I cannot spare a single lance. Lan if you raised that banner many would come to your aid. They want the banner to rise again. To be free in the wind and lead men to victory. Lan you have the power to do that so why don't you. You were born a king and it is your duty to be a king not a vagabond warder. Lan you are stubborn and that is why you will not do it." cried Agelemar. Outside in the hall Nynaeve heard the whole thing and began to make a plan in her head. Agelemar is right she thought. Has he read the document? Nynaeve quickly ran off. She ran through the halls and up stairs and through the Women's apartments until she reached her room. She slammed the door and then began to concentrate. Ever so slowly she gathered in her will and took hold of Saidar. She began to weave threads of earth and air and spirit together into a great tapestry of gold color. She worked for many minutes until finally it was done. She placed her great work on the floor and slowly let go of Saidar. She then bent to look more closely at what she had done and to make sure it was perfect. It was. She quickly folded up her work and gathered it up. She ran out of her room, back through the Women's apartments and through the halls. Up more flights of stairs until she reached the parapet. She carried her large bundle to where the banners of Agelemar and some of his men were and dropped her bundle on the ground. She found a stout poll and began to tie parts of her bundle to the pole. When she had finished she gathered up both bundle and poll and placed them in a hole that would hold the pole. She led the bundle unfurl and watched as it flapped into the wind. Now everyone could see what she had done but know one would know it was her. She quickly left the parapet and ran back to her rooms. There she took time preparing for dinner. She wanted to make sure she left no trace of what she had just done so was slower that normal. Finally when she was ready she left the Women's Apartments in search of Lan. She didn't have to look far. He was waiting for her just outside of the entrance for the Apartments. He grabbed her hand and led her very quickly to a small room far into the keep so that they could not be heard. When they had reached his destination he let go of her hand and turned to face her. He looked angry and another emotion which she could not decipher. She waited. She did not want to be the first one to speak because she knew it would calm him down some. Finally after some time he spoke.

"They have betrayed me." he said. " they have raised up my flag without my permission and that is betrayal." Malkeri custom states that whoever betrays their king must die, and, I will stick to that custom and kill whoever has done this to me because it is only justice. Nynaeve breathed in hard. She did not know this custom but she could not keep silent. "Then look no further Lan, because it was I who did this deed."

"What" cried Lan his face stricken. "but Nynaeve please for love of the light tell me why."

"I did it because of prophecy Lan and no man or women should be killed for that."

"Nynaeve" cried Lan. "Please prove this to me so that I will not have to carry through with my oath." She pulled out a scrap of parchment and handed it to him. It read:

And the country of the Crane will rise again.

if, it come to pass that the dark one is

defeated in the great blight at Shayoul goul

by the Lord Dragon and the powerful wilder.

And the man who is king without a country shall raise the

golden flag and lead his people to victory

and the golden flag will fly above the King and Queens heads

and it will signify the love of the couple and their strength.

and when the Dark One is retreated

the blight shall then retreat as well

and all that was unclean shall be made clean

and all that was broken or lost shall be made whole.

And the Dragon will have ridden on the winds of time

and saved the nations from destruction.

Rare document found in an abandoned barn

included in the prophecy of the Dragon

The Forth age.

Lan read the document over and over again. finally he looked at her and said. "Nynaeve, my love, you are the most wonderful and most wise woman in the whole world and I love you." Slowly he moved closer to her and finally bent down to kiss her. Nynaeve could not wait so she pulled down his head and kissed him firmly on the lips. then she broke the kiss and looked up to her husband with dancing eyes and asked "Am I still going to be killed?" " Never" he cried and swept her into another kiss. He kissed her lips and then eyelids and then neck and finally went back to kissing her lips. He did not stop kissing her for a long time. And outside in the moonlit night way above there heads on the parapet flew the Golden Crane Banner. Flying gently in the wind signifying love and joy and strength as it would for a very long time to come.

A/N So how did you like it? Please leave a review they are really appreciated.


End file.
